Sueños
by Samanta Friki Black
Summary: Los labios de Austin sobre los suyos tenía que ser un sueño. Después de todo, ellos se odiaban, ¿o no? Para el "Calendario de desafíos" del foro El Monte Olimpo.


**Disclaimer: **Lo que reconozcan pertenece a Rick Riordan. Camille Lemoyne es de mi propiedad.

_Este fic participa del "Calendario de desafíos" del foro El Monte Olimpo._

* * *

**Sueños**

Cami no entendía qué estaba sucediendo. Su cabeza daba vueltas y sus piernas temblaban de manera incontrolable, cosa que nunca le había sucedido antes. Se preguntó si estaría soñando. Porque el hecho de que Austin Thomas acabara de besarla definitivamente tenía que ser un sueño.

Pero los ojos azules de Austin, ojos que siempre la miraban entre exasperados y divertidos, ahora se encontraban cargados de expectación.

—Yo… yo… —tartamudeó Camille torpemente, alejándose del hijo de Apolo—. Yo… ¿por qué?

La tristeza tiñó los ojos de Austin ante esa pregunta y Camille fue incapaz de seguir soportándolo. Antes de que este pudiera responderle, la hija de Afrodita se echo a correr, lejos de Austin y, con un poco de suerte, lejos de la confusión que este causaba en sus sentimientos.

* * *

Siempre se habían odiado, ¿no? No había día que no cruzaran un ataque verbal o físico, cuando les tocaba entrenar juntos o pelear en equipos contrarios en el Captura la Bandera. Ella no lo soportaba por ser un presumido arrogante, que siempre andaba por allí coqueteando con cualquiera que llevara una falda. Y él no la soportaba a ella por egocéntrica insufrible, desdeñando hipócritamente al amor mientras intentaba ocultar su enamoramiento por Caleb Woods. Porque ella estaba enamorada de Caleb, ¿no era cierto? Caleb, el hijo de Hermes, quien la salvaba de las bromas de sus hermanos, le regalaba una sonrisa amable cada mañana, la hacía reír incluso cuando estaba malhumorada. No de Austin Thomas, el idiota hijo de Apolo, quien la molestaba siempre que se le daba la oportunidad, le obsequiaba sonrisitas de suficiencia y la hacía rabiar solo con mirarla.

Camille enterró la cabeza entre los brazos, suprimiendo un grito de frustración mientras maldecía internamente a su madre por hacer su vida tan complicada.

—Yo nunca te he hecho la vida complicada, cariño —dijo una voz frente a ella, obligando a Camille a levantar la cabeza bruscamente—. De hecho, siempre te la he hecho demasiado fácil. Fuiste tú la que no supo leer las señales —agregó la mujer, obsequiándole una sonrisa condescendiente, tal y como haría una madre.

Cami, como la mayoría de sus hermanos, nunca había visto a su madre en su vida. Por eso no podía creer lo que sus ojos le estaban mostrando. La mujer, más hermosa que cualquier modelo que pudieras imaginar, esperó pacientemente a que su hija procesara sus palabras.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —espetó, pasando del asombro al enojo. Su madre no había aparecido en dieciséis años para ahora querer darle consejos en el momento en el que menos necesitaba seguir pensando sobre el amor.

—Siempre fuiste demasiado racional para ser mi hija, cariño. O al menos siempre intentaste serlo —dijo Afrodita, antes de acariciar su cabello chocolate con ternura—. Pero ahora debes dejarte guiar con el corazón. Porque solo él sabe lo que necesitas para ser feliz.

Camille quiso replicar, pero antes de que lo notara, Afrodita ya había desaparecido. Alguien llamándola a lo lejos la distrajo y volvió su cabeza al bosque, tratando de averiguar quién era.

—Cami, Cami, ¡Camille! —Cami se despertó sobresaltada, encontrándose con los ojos multicolores de Piper McLean, la consejera de su cabaña—. ¿Cami, estás bien? Te quedaste dormida en el bosque —agregó, intentando suprimir una sonrisa.

Cami miró a su alrededor, comprobando que era cierto. Su cabello estaba lleno de hojas y su parte de su ropa manchada con tierra.

—¿Cuánto…?

—Un par de horas desde que Mitchell reportó tu desaparición —contestó Piper, antes de sentarse junto a ella y mirarla con seriedad—. ¿Estás bien, Camille? No es muy normal quedarse dormida en el bosque… —intentó bromear su media hermana, ocultando su preocupación.

Cami miró a Piper durante unos segundos. Nunca habían sido muy cercanas, principalmente porque cuando Camille llegó al campamento, Piper se encontraba en Grecia luchando contra los titanes, y los tres años que se llevaban no había contribuido mucho a forjar una amistad entre ellas.

Pero Piper siempre había sido una buena consejera, alguien quien inspiraba confianza incluso en ella, que no solía ser muy abierta con los desconocidos. Amable con todos, nunca había puesto pegas en ayudar a sus hermanos con sus problemas. Cami sabía que todos la extrañarían cuando dejara el Campamento Mestizo al final del verano para estudiar en la universidad.

Y antes de que se diera cuenta, Cami se encontró diciendo:

—Soñé con nuestra madre —por un momento, la afirmación sonó tonta en sus labios. Pero Piper largó un suspiro, como si ya hubiera lidiado con algo similar antes, y preguntó:

—¿Algún consejo útil?

—No estoy segura —contestó la menor, tras un momento de vacilación—. Estoy tan confundida. No sé qué hacer.

Piper no preguntó el problema, pero Camille sospechó que tenía alguna idea de lo que se podría tratar.

—Sigue tu corazón, Cami —dijo Piper, repitiendo inconscientemente las palabras de Afrodita—. Solo allí podrás encontrar las respuestas que necesitas.

Piper empezó a pararse, seguramente dispuesta a dejarla sola para que reflexionara con tranquilidad, pero Cami la interrumpió con una última pregunta.

—Piper, ¿cómo sabes si estás enamorada?

Está vez Piper fue incapaz de esconder su sonrisa.

—No lo sabes —respondió con seguridad—. Lo sientes.

La mayor le guiñó un ojo en complicidad, antes de alejarse del límite del bosque. Cami susurró un gracias al aire, tanto para su madre como para su hermana. Solo entonces se paró, sabiendo exactamente lo que tenía que hacer. Seguir su corazón, por muy cursi que sonara.

* * *

—¡Thomas! —la voz de Camille se escuchó por toda la cancha de básquet, haciendo que los hijos de Apolo detuvieran su partido.

—Estás en problemas, hermano —susurró Will Solace a Austin, al ver la cara de banshee rabiosa con la que Camille Lemoyne se acercaba a ellos.

El hijo de Apolo tragó saliva, esperando lo peor. Tal vez, y solo tal vez, haberla besado unas horas atrás no había sido la mejor de sus ideas. Pero Cami le gustaba más de lo que se atrevía a admitir y se veía tan bonita cuando se enojaba, que fue incapaz de vencer la tentación. Pero al parecer su rechazo en aquel momento no sería la peor parte.

—Lemoyne —contestó Austin a modo de saludo, evitando encogerse en su lugar a ver la furia brillando en sus ojos miel—. ¿Qué…?

Una cachetada le impidió continuar. La miró más sorprendido que dolido, incapaz de formular palabra.

—Eso fue por besarme sin permiso —sentenció, picando su pecho con su dedo índice. Y una vez más le impidió hablar cuando Camille atrapó sus labios entre los suyos.

Austin ignoró los chiflidos y gritos de sus hermanos a su alrededor, pasando sus manos por la cintura de la hija de Afrodita. Si eso no era un sueño, que alguien lo pellizcara.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó embobado, cuando se separaron para tomar aire.

—Porque sí —contestó simplemente Cami, incapaz de ocultar sus sonrisa.

Austin también sonrío, antes de inclinarse a besarla nuevamente. Si eso era un sueño, pues entonces seguiría soñando, siempre y cuando Camille estuviera dispuesta a acompañarlo.

* * *

_No suelo escribir sobre OC's porque no quiero caer en la maldición del Mary-Sue, pero mi querido Austin (que es canon, aunque Riordan solo lo haya nombrado) necesitaba un poco de amor._

_No es de lo mejor que he escrito, pero es la primera vez que trabajo con estos personajes y hoy estoy con un ataque de cursilería._

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
